


1-800-lincoln-mix-up

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [9]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is an author, Alexander is a child genius, Confusion, Lin is kind of just going with it, Multi, Poor Alex - Freeform, being compared to a thirty something year old man, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: two parts in one day? arent i just fucking wild.





	1-800-lincoln-mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> two parts in one day? arent i just fucking wild.

**literally everyone**

_ labaguette, mpother, angelimom, pleggy, mareyea, softalex, turts, y’all, jemmy _

**softalex:** shit shit shit shi shit shit shit shit

**softalex:** everything is happeningngngngngn

**softalex:** the theatre is so freakin beautiful

**softalex:** god it’s so grand and im literally jumping ahahhhh

**mpother:** alex where are you???

**angelimom:** we literally cant see you

**softalex:** im near the side door

**softalex:** idk i like to look at the place from every angle

**turts:** alex where are youuuuu

**softalex:** dont worry guys the show doesnt start for like another hour i have time

**labaguette:** dont get lost though mon chou

**pleggy:** yeah dude youre tiny itll be hard for us to find you youre tiny

**mpother:** dont worry man just like get in seat like fifteen before it starts

**softalex:** CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

**mareyea:** dude wtf

**pleggy:** dude?

**disney man:** alex??

**labaguette:** wait what is going on?

**y’all:** what happened to the little shit

**jemmy:** yo wtf

* * *

 

_ Alex had no idea what was going on. _

_ One minute he was just staring at the building admiring it in all its beauty when someone grabbed him by the arm and basically dragged him into the theatre speaking rapid Spanish. _

_ “Dude what are you-”  _

_ “You’re later than usual today,” said the other man cutting him off, “Don’t worry about though. we still have a couple run-throughs before the show starts.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ The other man laughed. _

_ “You’re funny Lin.” he said, leading him through the hallways of the theatre. _

_ Alex shut up. He didn’t know what to say right now, so he was just kind of… going with it. He let himself be led towards the back, near the… dressing rooms? What was going on? Next thing he knew he was being shoved into one of them. The room was painted a light green, the walls decorated with shelves. There was a costume in the back, hanging on the clothing racks. It was the Hamilton costume. _

_ Was this- No. I couldn’t be. _

_ “What are you doing here?” _

_ The voice was one he could recognize from the nights spent belting in his bedroom. He turned around, it was Lin-Manuel Miranda, his idol. _

_ “Oh my god I am so sorry!” said Alex, face on fire, “I don’t even know how I got here! Someone took me here and I’ll leave now!” _

_ The man laughed. _

_ “Dude seriously,” he said, “How did you get in here?” _

_ Alex’s face dropped. _

_ “No I’m serious,” said Alex, “I was outside the theatre cause I’m going to the show later. Some guy just grabbed me and said I was later than normal? I just kind of went with it? I’m so sorry, really, I’ll go now.” _

_ “No wait, kid,” said the older man, “You’re serious?” _

_ Alexander nodded. _

_ “Do you know what the guy looked like?” _

_ “He looked Puerto Rican, long hair, in a ponytail he had glasses.” _

_ “Uh, Jay,” said Lin, thoughtfully. _

_ Alex was silent. _

_ “Well, I’m glad you’re here for the show,” he said, “Are you from the island?” _

_ Alexander was internally freaking out, here he was, his idol was talking to him. Holy shit. _

_ “Originally, yeah,” said Alex, doing his best to not stutter, “But I moved the States when I was younger. My foster parents took me back to the island for the first time.” _

_ The man smiled at him. _

_ “Well-, I guess I’ll be on my way home now.” _

_ “No wait,” said Lin, smiling, “This is kind of hilarious. Come with me, I want to ask them what happened cause this is ridiculous.” _

_ Lin went outside the dressing room and Alex just followed him. He was surprised. What is even going on? They had made their way towards the stage where, there, standing by the curtains was the man who had grabbed him. _

_ “Hey Jay,” said Lin, walking in, “So I heard you grabbed this young man off the street and took him to my dressing room.” _

_ The man who had grabbed him froze. _

_ “Oh shit.” he said, “ Dude I swear I thought the kid was you. Now that you guys are beside each other I can see the difference, but damn dude. Literally thought he was you. Sorry kid.” _

_ “It’s fine really,” said Alex, blushing brightly, “This is amazing! Seeing all the behind the scenes stuff! Wow.” _

_ Lin smiled at him. _

_ “Identical huh?” asked Lin, “Honestly, I don’t see it.” _

_ “So… should I leave?” asked Alex, “Cause like I’m coming to the show later that starts in… half an hour?” _

_ “You can leave if you want,” said Lin shrugging, “Unless you have something to do, you can stay backstage here if you want.” _

_ “Really?” asked Alex, surprised, “That would be amazing! Thank you so much. I have my laptop in my backpack.” _

_ “Cool,” said Lin, “Take a seat. We’re just doing a couple of run-throughs.” _

_ Alex pulled out his phone. _

* * *

 

**literally everyone**

_ labaguette, mpother, angelimom, pleggy, mareyea, softalex, turts, y’all, jemmy _

**softalex:** okay listen

**mpother:** ALEX ARE YOU KIDDING

**labaguette:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK

**turts:** DUDE YOUR PARENTS ARE ABOUT OT BE SPISSED AT YOU

**turts:** ive been the only one able to ask around cause im the only one who speaks fucking spanish

**angelimom:** alex you better in emplain in one second or i am literally about to kill you.

**softalex:** so basically.

**softalex:** i was standing at the side door and this guy came out and grabbed me thinking i was lin. he brought me to his dressing room and lin came in and then we found the guy who confused us and now i am sitting backstage working on my book and texting you guys.

**softalex:** so really you guys cant blame me for anything.

**pleggy:** jesus christ.

**pleggy:** what even is you life right now this isnt even real

**y’all:** shit like this doenst happen what the fuck

**jemmy:** even though i kind of believe you where is the proof.

**softalex:** hold on

**softalex:** proof.jpg

**disney man:** kay what the fuck like stop. stop what the fuck.

**pleggy:** dude your dad is going to kill you

**pleggy:** holy fuck

**softalex:** well im here now so and they said i can wait here for the show to start

* * *

 

_ Alexander pulled out his laptop, pulling up his document for his book. He opened the Hurricane portion of the book. Here, back in the place, he was haunted by the storm was probably the best place for him to over the chapter. _

_ “Hey kid, whatcha writing?” Lin asked, “As a fellow writer, maybe I can help out.” _

_ Alexander was in shock. This man was his idol and was basically offering him the opportunity to look at his work. _

_ “Well, I’m writing a book,” he said, “It’s basically about my life up until I went to America.” _

_ Alexander was internally freaking out as Lin-Manuel Miranda sat down beside him and looked over his shoulder, reading the words on the screen. The man was reading more than he had ever shown anyone. Alexander turned to face him. Lin was reading the text on the screen, nodding slowly. _

_ “This is good kid,” he said, “You were there then? During the hurricane?” _

_ Alexander nodded. _

_ “I remember when that happened,” said the older man, “It was horrible… there was destruction everywhere. This is really good. Who’s your publisher?" _

_ Alexander was just becoming even more shocked as they went on. _

_ “No one yet,” he said, “I’m going to edit it and then see if I can find one.” _

_ “I’ll publish it.” _

_ A moment of silence went through the air. _

_ “Pardon?” _

_ “I’ll publish your book, edit too if you want, I like your writing,” he said, “You’re a really good writer. I will do my best to make your book known because this is insane. It’s poetry without you seeming to try at all. I’ll pick this up, we can have a meeting once I’m done this Lincoln run is over. Where are you going to school?” _

_ “Columbia.” Alexander responded. _

_ Lin looked surprised. _

_ “You’re in college? You don’t look older than 17.” _

_ “I am 17,” Alex replied, “I graduated early.” _

_ Lin nodded. _

_ “A smart one then.” _

_ Alexander could’ve smiled his face off. _

_ “Anyway, here’s my number, since you’re in the city anyway, we could have a meeting about the book. Just text me when you’re available.” _

_ Alexander just about died. _


End file.
